twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebon Malachite
A smith, primarily of armor, hailing from Ad Decimum, Erebon Malachite perished 20 years ago when his forge caught fire and burned his shop down. Erebon went back in for some reason, but he never made it out again. Known Information As a Returned, he left behind a daughter named Marla. Marla passed away during the sacking of Ad Decimum defending the city. his family has grown since his passing now including a son-in-law, Erebons former apprentice Xavier Tildman, and two living grandchildren , a 4 year old girl, Jazirel Malachite, and a 6 year old boy, Erebon Malachite. Erebon, like most Decimals, had wished to be a mage all through his childhood. Unfortunately, he discovered that he had no magical aptitude quite definitively, when his parents had him tested to see what school of magic fit him best. The test showed no results and his parents tried to teach him simple spells but nothing would work. When Erebon discovered metallurgy, then, he threw himself headfirst into the field and began his training in Armorsmithing, moving on to weapons some time later. Erebon completed his thesis on alloys and their magical properties before setting up shop in a small farmstead just outside the city walls of Ad Decimum. Erebon is not a fighter; he will hold a shield to support others, but he is more comfortable in the back repairing armor and pulling the wounded to safety. He tries to be as helpful and kind as possible, sometimes to his own disservice. He always hungers for more knowledge, especially in subjects he is unfamiliar with, and recently cosmology has truly piqued his interest. He also has an almost flippant sense of humor, joking of his own death only hours after he returned. Erebon has recently joined the Solace guild of craftsmen and attained the title of quartermaster. In his previous life Erebon wasn't a very religious man. He gave lip service to the gods for basic protections and cultural traditions. Since returning he has found himself becoming increasingly religious, to the point of becoming practically a minor religious leader. Erebon has reached out to start training as an official priest of Cinnorast. Status As a grand master craftsman, Erebon wears two pins of status. Allies Erebon is friendly with pretty much all the Returned and with very few exceptions views all of them as his allies. these are Allies of particular note: *Cerisa Uzara — A Drir mage who Returned for the first time alongside Erebon, she and Erebon quickly found themselves relying on each other to navigate this new and strange land. *Kenrin Arakai — Kenrin is a fellow Decimal, and Erebon has depended on Kenrin's kindness and knowledge to figure out and become comfortable in this new situation. *Mieletassa Eluriel — Erebon has come to trust and depend on Mieletassa as both a source of information and of tea. He considers her a friend that he can truly trust, tho occasionally worries about her demon nature. *Arabelle Kar'Thos — Sister to Cerisa and fellow Drir, Arabell has come to ally with the Decimal Armorsmith largely because of his friendship with her sister. *Laurel Bay — Erebon does his best to be friends with the owner of the local tavern and is known to spend many a night speaking with her and whoever happens upon the tavern that evening. *Antarun Proudson — Erebons "best customer", Antarun is often requesting the smiths services at gatherings. Erebon gladly fixes the armor and has developed a respect and fondness for the, often, lone sentinel of the Returned Gatherings. *Damaris Cassia — a fellow Decimal, another part of the local Dewy, specializing in sorcery and magizoology. Erebon and Damaris have gone out on a few adventures together and have bonded over their shared thirst for knowledge as well as the usefulness of Erebon's shield. *Lumar Dubois — Brought together by their shared faith, Erebon and Lumar have only recently began working together. He has come to appreciate the mans calm nature and willingness to help out those around the town. *Sir Sir Dashcel Ender — A very confusing individual, Erebon has come to look forward to partaking in the gallant heros adventures, even if they are likely only stories. *Cúron Arandir — The Noble Effendal has recently become a Patron to the humble smith. *Sable — Erebon adopted Sable after learning the assassin's past and her lack of teaching or understanding of the world. He knows that he is not the dangerous one between them but will still defend her like any father should. *Belladonna Rue — Another of Erebon's found family, he views her as a daughter, tho she was not legally adopted by him. He also shares a devotion to the Celestine gods as well a a sense of duty to the community around them. *Granuelle O'Conaill — Erebon's third "daughter", more to come later... Enemies *The Gael *Tepidus and his followers. Rumors *The Gael may be looking for the armorsmith. *Erebon's pins were actually stolen off his corpse prior to Returning. *Erebon claims to be a simple smith with no magical aptitude to cover up a dark past, perhaps of unspeakable magics and rituals. *Erebon hates his occupation and wants to become a performer. *Erebons daughter is not really his child. *Not actually a returned. AN ASSASSIN ASSIGNED TO KILL GAEL RETURNED. *Erebon secretly worked in a wrestling ring where he was known as "The Hammer" *Erebon is so pure the Celestials are thinking about making him one of their own. *Rumor has it that Erebon is Cinnorast in mortal form, and has no memory of his godly life. *Erebon has secretly found a way to go back to Ad Decimum, but you have to have no magical aptitude to use it. *Erebon's renown as a grandmaster craftsman is second only to his renown for being an excellent kisser. *Even grandmasters make mistakes. He has a pile of projects that are flawed labeled "Errorbon". *A lot of people are saying Erebon's working with Belisarius to create a regularly occurring international Triskelion tournament, to promote peace and friendly competition between the nations. *Eberon is V *Rumor has it that Erebon forged a living suit of armor. *Rumor has it that Erebon has an enchanted hammer that squeaks when it hits things. *Rumor has it that Erebon is frequently called off to save the world but is too humble to tell anybody. *Erebon killed Lord Darius, and visits Eden's realm periodically to check up on his ongoing torment. *Erebon plans to craft a suit of armor using the Light of The Celestial realm as his heat source. *If Erebon is happy for an entire 24 hour period, he will lose his soul. *Rumor has it, Erebon suffered a great loss Quotations *"It's comfortably warm in the fire for about 10 seconds. I should know..." - about a building fire. *"I think you have to take that off before I can fix it." - to Sir Dashel, who instead laid down to have his armor fixed. *"What did I say about holes in your armor? Avoid getting them!" *"Why do you keep running towards the screaming?! Why do I keep following you?!" Character Inspirations I was interested in the idea of a character who does what's usually thought of as a dumb and all-brawn type of job—blacksmithing—but was incredibly intelligent. He originally was going to have an obsession with riddles, but it turns out that I'm not particularly good at riddles. Soundtrack * Delaney Talks to Statues -- Jimmy Buffett https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSBaSG7JrCc